Starless Night
by merissala
Summary: Aozu17 is making their first concert. But what's this? Cap to Bin is joining them? Hyoutei Eternity are here too! It's the Battle of the Bands!
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Tenisu no Oujisama 

Warning: OC. But she's not even going to really appear, just… be there; AU; Shounen-ai; May be confusing later, plot is a little all over... but it'll be explained gradually.

This chapter is like an introductory chapter, but it's still called 'chapter 1.'

----  
_  
"Ne, we're best friends right?"_

----

December 4th. It was winter. Not yet freezing cold, but cold enough to not want to go outside. Yet, thousands of girls could be seen standing in front of the convention center, lines going on for miles. In their warm coats and cute little boots. Waiting. Because today was the day. The only day the tickets were selling. They actually were supposed to be selling for the next 2-3 days or so. But these sold out quickly, and only suckers would stay at home today to wait. There was only today. The scene slowly passed the building and switched over to the other side of the road and through the window.

A hand opened one of the blinds to peer outside.

"Whoa. Look at the crowd."

"Close it Echizen, if they knew we were just on the opposite side, we'd be in trouble."

The hand left the blinds.

"Well, we now know how many people we will be having as an audience."

"You didn't need to look outside for that Fuji."

"I know that," he smiled.

The door slammed open.

In came a boy bursting through the door looking no older than 12, covered with drops of sweat on his face, panting like it was there was no tomorrow. His head was down and his hands were on his knees, trying to get a hold of himself as he struggled to get his words out before grasping for breath again. He finally rose his head up and the headband he wore fell over his eyes. He hurriedly pulled them up, "You four, you guys gotta get outta here desu!"

"What's wrong manager?"

"Some people found out that you guys are staying here and are spreading the word! We won't be able to get out easily if we leave later desu!"

And so everyone grabbed their jackets and shades, leaving the other luggage for the staff to carry. They got outside and passed two girls standing on the sidewalk.

"Sachi! Sachi! Did you get them? Did you get them? Oooohhh, oooohhh, tell me you got them! Tell me you got them!" A girl squealed as 'Sachi' approached her.

"Yes, yes, chill would you? Stop repeating everything you're saying, I got them, so don't worry." Trying to calm down and loosen the grip the other girl had on her shoulder.

"I'm not worried, just wonderin'...and really excited!! Aozu17 has only done a single! And I really, really, really want to see Fuji-san!"

"Machi, it's not he knows you."

"Well, you didn't have to pop my bubble, hmph!"

"It's burst."

"Whatever."

Echizen smirked as he heard this. Of course, it was pretty normal, but he still couldn't help but feel a little arrogant. Yes, he did just say he was arrogant. No need to hide it is there? Fuji just kept smiling like he did, sauntering, looking cool, and well, smiling. Anyways, this was just another day. The four guys casually walked out into the street, unnoticeably dodged all their fans without looking suspicious, into the car their manager, by the way, whose name is Dan Taichi, had prepared for them. Yep, just another day. Just another day...

----

"Che, it's Aozu17, concert's on December 21st."

"Why are they so popular anyway?"

"I don't know Momo-chan, but if they become more popular, we'll just have to beat them!"

"Right Eiji-sempai! Together, we Cap to Bin, will prevail!" Momo-chan shouted, putting his fist in the air with Eiji in the back looking like he was admiring him.

"Shut up you!"

Momo-chan immediately snapped out of his 'admire me' mode and turned to shout at the person, "you shut up Kaidoh!"

"Guys, guys, be quiet a little, Inui's sleeping in the next room...and you know how he..." the person talking trailed off.

"Ah, right Taka-san..."

A door creaked open as a figure stepped out, "It's alright, I'm already awake. Since all of you guys are awake, want to try my new Super Deluxe Inui-"

"No thanks!" They shouted in union.

----

_"Best friends? Of course!"_

---- 

"Atobe, you hear about that band? Aozu17?"

There was no response from the said person, "Oi Atobe! I asked you a question!"

"Shishido, he's not here so shut the hell up!"

"What's with your attitude Mukahi? I wasn't even talking to you!" Shishido shouted with a sudden (sudden…?) rise of anger. He stood from his place on the couch and leaned towards the chair in front of him to grab Mukahi's shirt.

"Well** I **wasn't talking to **you** either," Mukahi retorted.

"Whatever. I was just wondering where he is, we have an interview in an hour," Shishido said, shaking off his anger and let go of Mukahi while pushing him back to his chair and sat back on the couch. There was no use being mad at Mukahi; he was just being a girl like he always was. Phft. Girls. They were so annoying sometimes. That's probably why he didn't have a girlfriend. He was too girly to be get one. "Why don't you just ask Manager?" 

"Ask me what?"

"Oh hey Yuushi, you know where Atobe is?"

"Hmm," he seemed to be in deep thought as he brought his head to level with Mukahi's. Mukahi looked uneasy with the proximity of him and the manager and moved his head away from the manager's face. He smiled and gave the impression that he knew the answer to the question that was inquired of him, "Nope."

"… That took you long enough to answer!"

The door handle clicked and opened, "I'm back."

"Hey Atobe, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, it's you Oshitari."

Oshitari raised his eyebrows like Atobe told a joke that was amusing to him and said in his derisible voice, "Yeah, it's me, Oshitari Yuushi, your friend, manager of your band, Hyoutei Eternity."

Atobe rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go change." He brushed passed Oshitari and straight into his room, door slammed, and clicked.

"Wow, he's in a bad mood."

"No kidding."

----  
_  
"Yakusoku?"_

_"Yakusoku."_

----

_Yakusoku_- Promise

EXTRA! I 

An interview with one of the members of Aozu17! It'll be... Fuji!

**Interviewer**: So, how'd you guys come up with the name Aozu17?

**Fuji**: Aozu just because that was the first thing that popped into mind, and 17 because we are on the cover of the Tenisu no Oujisama manga volume 17.

**Interviewer**: Ah, I see. How old are you Fuji-san? And the rest of the members?

**Fuji**: I'm 19. Tezuka and Oishi are the same age as me and Echizen is 17.

**Interviewer**: How come Tezuka hasn't appeared yet?

**Fuji**: Oh, actually, he has. But this is story form, so you wouldn't have been able to see him. If this story were to be turned into manga, which I'm sure this authoress is planning to do in the near future, you would have seen him reading on the couch not bothering with our conversation back there.

**Interviewer**: Where was Oishi?

**Fuji**: Where? He was with us. He was the one who told Echizen to get away from the windows.

**Interviewer**: O.K.! That's it! If you liked it so far, please tell me so if you got the time! If needed or wanted, interviews will be given to members of other bands if you want to know random facts.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: The songs are shortened a lot for your convenience, if you want the lyrics or song, go to Gendou. Also, this is my shot at trying to make something humorous... if you want me to stick with seriousness, I will, because humor is one of those things where I don't care to improve on. :D Also, tell me if this story's pace is going to fast. Also, about the bands/singers... I think you can recognize them.

---

_"You want to become the best? Ha, I doubt it. With what you are now, who'd believe that?_

---

"I can't believe it! We have to our concert with them?! Unbelievable!"

"_Ma_... calm down Eiji, Momo... It's not that bad."

"Yes it is Taka-san! We already said that we wanted to beat them and here we are, joining their concert?"

"We'll, as the saying goes, "if you can't beat them, join them..."

"Manager! We didn't even get the chance to beat them! And whose side are you on anyways!?" shouted Momo.

"Yeah Sengoku!" Eiji pitched in his opinion.

"Eh-heh heh..." came a nervous laugh from their manager, Sengoku Kiyosumi.

"But why? Can't we have our own? Sengoku..." Eiji whined.

"Well, the company sponsoring us has doubts on your next big hit, they don't really think you guys can pull it off anymore."

"_Nani_!?" They all shouted, including Kaidoh and Inui, whom kept quiet up until now. And how is it that the tickets fans of Aozu17 have bought are for their concert only, not Cap to Bin's and the company still managed to add them on? Was that even allowed? Those things only happen in fiction stories written by fan-girls! Oh wait, that's what this is... then I guess it has happened. "That's what they said," Sengoku trailed off, eyes wandering, "you guys are going to meet them tomorrow."

---

_"Come on! Again!"_

---

"What? The concert with another band? How come Dan-kun?"

"Well, it's not like you guys aren't great or anything, but this band's company made a deal with us and part of it is that they want Aozu17 and their band to form another band... just for this concert. Is that OK with you guys? Any problems?"

"We can still play our own songs right?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Dan replied.

"I'm fine with it then," he decided, "Leader?"

"Hn."

"I'm all for it," Oishi announced.

And they all turned to Echizen, the last of their band to say something. He sat on the couch, shoulders slouched down, cap pulled down also. He didn't say anything. "Echizen, you there?" Dan waved a hand in front of his face and there was no response. His hands were in his pockets and it didn't look like he was conscious. "I think he's asleep..."

"It's fine, 3 against 1 anyways," Fuji said. It was so like him to just decide for Echizen. (Majority rules! 3), "What the band name?"

"Cap to Bin _desu_!"

"Cap to Bin? What a peculiar name…" Oishi said.

"I've never heard of them," Fuji said.

"What _desu_?! They were really popular last year _desu_! There songs were everywhere _desu!_"

"But last year I was out of the country for school."

---

**Next Day...**

"Hey, we're Cap To Bin! Nice to meet you guys!" Sengoku said, seeing how everyone else was either too annoyed or too shy to talk to them. Sengoku turned to the other manager, "And hi to you, I'm CTB's manager, Sengoku Kiyosumi!"

Before Dan could answer though, "Aozu17 here," was the simple greeting Echizen gave back to them, "Let's get started already."

"Don't you guys want to introduce yours-"

"No," was the answer from all.

"OK," and he turned around to greet others.

Eiji walked behind, following his group and the members of Aozu17 to the sound recording room. Fuji coincidently glanced right when Eiji past him. What…

"Hey wait," Fuji said his hand out to stop Eiji from going any further. The others didn't see and kept going.

"Hm?" Eiji looked over his shoulder.

"You're…. Kikumaru Eiji right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Hm.. no reason, just wanted to make sure." He smiled, "Let's go shall we?"

"'Kay"

Fuji watched as Eiji jogged to catch up.  
_  
I think I've seen him somewhere before…_  
**  
-Later-**

"So…now that we're done with the schedule and everything," Momo said to no one in particular, just the whole group, "What are we going to do about the song we're going to do together? Since this concert is featuring us…"

---  
---  
---

**_7:00-8:00 Hiro  
8:00-9:00 Fureai  
9:00-9:30 Sasaki Nozomu  
9:30-11:00 Aozu17 + Cap to Bin_**

---

December 21st came around quickly. The two bands had hardly enough time to practice (though they didn't need it). Coming up with a name for them was something they did on the day they first met altogether for the concert arrangements. The camera zoomed into the stage, passing the crowd and reaching the front, closing in on the only seen figure on it. "Thank you!" the last singer, _Sasaki Nozomu_, shouted. Three other bands/singers had already performed their songs and got the crowd psyched up. He disappeared behind the curtains as the lights dimmed and turned off. A few moments passed and…

"_Konbawa_, Aozu17 _des_," the lead singer, Echizen Ryoma, said as the spot light appeared on him. (When he found out about the combining of the bands thing, Fuji was right, he didn't care about it. As long as their songs got out also.) The three other members of the band also sang but for most songs, he sang while they played. Those three were nowhere to be seen. The day of their first concert was here. They had only done a single album for their debut but became 'in' and popular immediately when it was selling in stores. It was partly because of their good looks that helped them with the popularity, but their music was great also. It just that handful of people paid more attention to the look than the sound.

Three other lights appeared behind Echizen showing Fuji Syusuke at the electronic piano, Oishi Syuichirou as the bassist, and Tezuka Kunimitsu at the drums. Microphones were attached to their instruments, except for Oishi's, whose mike was beside him.

The crowd cheered-

"A-O-Z-U-17!!!"

"FUJI-KUN! We love you!"

"Ryoma-sama _steki_!!!"

-and screamed their hearts out.

Echizen's eyes were closed, and people quieted down a little.

He opened them.

**"Freedom."**

_Jikokuhyou-doori no BUS wo  
Waza to miokutte aruita  
Itsumo no machinami  
Sukoshi chigatte mieta  
_

_Fui ni namae yobarete  
Miageta hodoukyou no ue  
Minareta egao ga atta  
Sokkenaku te wo agete kotaete  
Narande aruku kaerimichi  
Kudaranai kaiwa ga  
Myou ni moriagatta  
_

_Megurikuru kisetsu no MELODY ga  
Machikado ni sotto nagaredashite  
Kono toki ga tomareba ii to  
Tsuyoku omotta  
Shiranai ashita wo mezashite  
Tsunaida te wo hanasazu ni yukou  
Taisetsu na koto wa bokura ga  
Itsudemo **Free…dom**_

---

_"See? You got it, just remember everything you just did."_

_"Hmph."_

_"Oh, don't be like that. Let's go for dinner, Mom's calling us."_

---

_steki- awesome (I think)  
nani!?- what?!  
konbawa- Good evening  
ma- wait/calm down (that sort of sound)  
_

**  
Interviewer**: And we're back! Who are we going to interview next? How about…Oshitari! Hyoutei Eternity's manager, Oshitari Yuushi! Hello Oshitari-san! How are you doing? How's is your band managing? You should know, since your manager and all. Oh! And Atobe-san! He was real cranky last we saw him.  
**  
Oshitari**: I'm fine, they're fine.  
**  
Interviewer**: And..? What about Atobe? Why was he so … so… how do I put it… short-tempered?  
**  
Oshitari**: Well, I'm not supposed to know this, AND this will be shown next chapter (sort of) BUT, here's some of the facts. Atobe and Tezuka from Aozu17, used to be friends (not best, but good) back in Elementary. When they got to middle school, there was some…issues that aroused. Now, they're rivals.  
**  
Interviewer**: OK, what about you? What are you and Atobe?  
**  
Oshitari**: He's my best friend. Since elementary school, that's why I'm his manager. Who else better to manage his band than his best friend?  
**  
Interviewer**: True, true… well, that's it for this week! Review if you can, tell me what you possibly want to see and maybe I'll add it in! (I already have the plot, but extra things can be added :D) Thanks for reading! 


End file.
